Taverley Dungeon
Scorpion Catcher Heroes' Quest Wanted! |race = Demons, Dragons, Undead, Spiders, Bats |map = |image = }} The Taverley Dungeon is one of the largest dungeons in RuneScape. There are many monsters, ranging from low to high combat levels and with the stronger ones located deeper in the dungeon. These include poisonous monsters. Bringing antipoison potions is advised. Location The entrance to the dungeon is found south of Taverley and west of Falador. Ways of getting there include Falador or Taverley teletabs, Games Room minigame teleport or Explorer's ring 2 or better. The Water Obelisk on Water Obelisk Island can only be reached by traversing the dungeon. Water Obelisk Island is just off the coast near Catherby. There is a one-way mithril grapple shortcut from the island to the shore which requires 36 Agility, 39 Ranged, and 22 Strength. The dusty key The dusty key is required to access the deeper areas of the dungeon. To obtain it, go through the dungeon headed south to The Kinshra's (Black Knight) headquarters. Go into the narrow eastern passageway, kill the Jailer (level 47), get the Jail key he drops, use it to open the door of the jail cell and talk to the prisoner Velrak the explorer to get the key. (Players will not get the dusty key if asking for a reward. If this is done, talk to Velrak again and choose the other conversation branch.) Velrak does not leave the cell. If the key is lost, another one can be obtained. Note: You can use the drop trick to get more than one key at once. The dusty key is not tradeable, but it can be purchased in the Legend's Guild shop. A dusty key always spawns deep in the dungeon near the lava eel fishing area. Since this is in the area behind the gate, most players who do not already have a copy of the key cannot reach this area to take this spawn. (Players with level 70 Agility can get the key by using the shortcut to the blue dragon area and going south to the lava eel area.) Layout First half The first "half" of the dungeon is accessible to everyone. Notable features include: *The Cauldron of Thunder, which is used in the Druidic Ritual quest. *Two agility shortcuts to the other half of the dungeon (an obstacle pipe and spiked floor), requiring 70 and 80 Agility respectively to use (can be boosted). *A black dragon lair containing 12 black dragons and 5 baby black dragons. They are guarded by Slieve, who will only let players kill them if they have a black dragon task. *A blue dragon lair containing 12 blue dragons. They are guarded by Eve, who will only let players kill them if they have a blue dragon task. *Chaos druids in the north-eastern area of the dungeon. *The Kinshra hideout, which houses Lord Daquarius, who is talked to during Wanted!. Velrak the explorer is confined in a cell and gives a dusty key for players to access the remaining half of the dungeon if they do not have the required Agility levels. Players must kill a jailer to obtain a jail key to enter Velrak's cell. *A metal door which bars access to the remaining half of the dungeon, which can only be opened with the dusty key (see above). Second half The second half of the dungeon contains much stronger monsters. Access to this area requires a dusty key, or at least 70 Agility to use the obstacle pipe. Notable features include: *Blue dragon lair, which contains multiple Baby blue dragons, blue dragons and several blue dragon scale spawns. *Lava eel fishing spots, which are used during Heroes' Quest if not going to the Lava Maze. *Black demons *Hellhounds, in addition to an extra chamber where Cerberus can be fought. *Two black dragon spawns. *The Obelisk of Fire can be found west of the two black dragons. *The Obelisk of Water can be found above the dungeon, with the ladder near the black dragons. Upper level The upper level contains blue and black dragons that can only be killed if they are assigned as a slayer task. *The black dragon lair, containing 12 black dragons and 5 baby black dragons, can be accessed via a staircase west of the Cauldron of Thunder. They are guarded by Slieve, who will only let players kill them if they have a black dragon task. *The blue dragon lair, containing 12 blue dragons, can be accessed via a staircase in the blue dragon area. If players have 70 Agility, they can jump up the rocks that are across the stairs that lead to the black dragons in the upper level. They are guarded by Eve, who will only let players kill them if they have a blue dragon task. Monsters *Baby black dragon *Baby blue dragon *Black demon *Black dragon *Black Knight *Blue dragon *Chaos druid *Chaos dwarf *Cerberus *Magic axe *Hellhound *Hill Giant *Giant bat *Jailer *Lesser demon *Monk of Zamorak *Poison spider *Skeleton *Suit of armour *Ghosts Notable personalities *Lord Daquarius *Velrak the explorer *Kharid Scorpion *Slieve *Eve Trivia *This dungeon, along with Brimhaven Dungeon, was given an expansion in the Black demon and Blue dragon areas due to their popularity on slayer tasks on 10 September 2015. Category:Taverley